La pasión oculta d Severus Snape:Hermione Granger?
by Crys-Shia
Summary: Esta es una parodia COMPLETA de Harry Potter, si no gusta s generon no ntren, trata sobre Severus y Hermione, jaja A ver si les gusta! Herm: M tngo q ir, no kiero q me vean saliendo de aki... Snape: Si si anda a ver tu novio el unicornio..digo..a weasle
1. El unicuerno

Jajaja, Olassss, stoy un poco aburrida y se me ha ocurrido escribir este trocito, jajajaja..a verch..xsia les digo q esto es una parodia cómica así q no se traumen x las cosas q lean pleaseeeeee.

-No puede ser justo que la biblioteca halla cerrado tan temprano..y ahora q hago con tantos libros en mis manos? - hermione se quejaba mientras subía por las escaleras con todos sus libros,

En un rincón se encontraba Snape, se suponía q debía de estar en su escritorio pero esa noche no...no podía ni pensar, solo en ella..en ella...en ella...en..(yaaa!)  
-profesor? - hermione lo miro sin creérselo, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de aquel hombre tan maduro y al parecer tan frió pero tan sensual a la vez (aichis q me vuelvo maaala, jaja)

-granger, q hace a estas horaS? - le pregunto el levantando una ceja y mirando directamente a las piernas de hermione q como tenia los libros en el regazo la falda se le había subido "ligeramente"

-pues..lo mismo le pregunto a usted..profesor - lo desafió hermione acercando su cara a la de el y rozando con su nariz la mejilla de snape. Snape estuvo a punto de ceder a sus encantos pero se volvió hacia atrás teniendo una idea en mente

-señorita..como se atreve a retarme?..tendré q darle un castigo extra... - la voz de snape era fría

-como, castigo?..no..no nos va a bajar puntos? - hermione parpadeo varias veces in creyendo lo escuchado

-escucho bien señorita, acompáñeme a mi despacho..para imponerle el castigo - Snape sonrió malvadamente mientras caminaba junto a hermione a su oficina (aichis!)

Hermione entro a aquélla fría habitación, llena de cosas raras y en una de las esquinas el pensadero de Snape. Hermione se sorprendió también cuando snape se desabotono ligeramente la túnica así q ella abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y un poco asustada pero snape lo hacia solo porque tenia calor (o al menos eso quiso dar a entender ) 

-y bien granger...usted vera q ha hecho algo muy malo, retar a un profesor es algo q merece un severo castigo.. - le dijo con voz ida. Hermione se le acerco peligrosamente poniéndose de nuevo frente a el y mirándola seductoramente, ciertamente estaba enamorándose de el..con lo sexy q era...

-pues, si, me atreví a retarlo, y?...a...además - hermione se separo de el girando hacia el lado contrario - usted ya no puede tratarnos como niños, estamos lo suficientemente grandes! - exclamo hermione y snape se adelanto hasta donde estaba y la agarro del brazo fuertemente haciendo q ella haga una mueca de dolor

-déjame de retarme niña...eres...eres... - snape no supo q decir y hermione lo miro de arriba a abajo - eres muy hermosa, me gustas mucho - le confeso l y la beso apasionadamente, hermione correspondió al beso mientras cada vez el beso se hacia mas pasional y fueron lentamente acercándose peligrosamente a la mesa donde se encontraban las cosas de snape. La blusa de hermione estaba medio desatada cuando un flash le pego en la cabeza : se acordó de q ron era su novio, LO CACHOS Q LE ESTABA PONIENDO!

-Ah?..no no - hermione aparto a severus de ella empujándolo lentamente mientras hablaba entrecortadamente - no, no puedo seguir así y ponerle los cachos olímpicamente a ron...seria muy malo de mi parte - dijo hermione utilizando el tipo de voz entrecortada q se utiliza en las novelas (Ver como Maria la del barrio, jaja). Snape volteó tratando de mirar alguna otra cosa, x un momento dijo sus negros ojos en su sombrero de buitre disecado "eso le quedaría bien a weasley, jaja (risa diabólica de parte de snape) pensó sobandose las manos y pensando como le estaría doliendo la cabeza a ron, hasta mas q a harry x su cicatriz...

-me tengo q ir, no..no quiero q me encuentren saliendo de aquí - hermione hablaba un poco asustada y ligeramente roja

-si si, anda a ver tu novio el unicornio..digo..a weasley - le contesto snape y le volvió a sonreír. Hermione le dio una mirada de disgusto y se acerco a la puerta pero antes de irse se plantó en la puerta y con voz neutral agregó :

-adiós profesor - termino de decir sin despegar la vista de la puerta y siguió de frente caminando dignamente...si digno se le puede llamar a tener la falda metida en la mochila ¬¬..pero igual siguió sintiéndose observada x el hombre detrás de ella

-Despiértate hermione, es tarde, vamos a llegar tarde! - ginny la samaqueaba fuertemente. Hermione se encontraba aun recordando las experiencias vividas la noche anterior antes de irse de aquel despacho..

-si severus, si..x ahí..no... - dijo hermione inconscientemente con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-SEVERUS?...Hermione q estas soñando! - ginny exclamo horrorizada - con snape?

-ah? q?..no NO NO, ginny..yo..yo solo dije..dije "s...s...sperus!" si..."sperus" es un hechizo nuevo para hacer q el tiempo se congele lentamente- hermione le sonrió ampliamente pero nerviosa. Ginny frunció el ceño y levanto un ojo totalmente confundida y dudosa. Se incorporo rápidamente y mirando al cepillo de hermione lleno de pelos (n/a : y pelos, y pelos y pelos..) agrego:

-ah si, pues nunca escuche de el...

-y nunca lo harás - dijo hermione en voz bajísima

-q?

-no no nada,...q...q aun eres muy pequeña para saber de el, tarde o temprano lo harás..ahora vamos ya a tomar desayuno q tengo q presentar este trabajo - hermione saco de su cajón un circulo muy grande de color rojo - es una especie de escudo q repela cualquier hechizo mágico, me lo pidió macgonagall, se lo voy a entregar

-bueno - ginny sonrió dejando sus sospechas de lado

-Q buen cir-CULO Granger - gritaron los chicos cuando las dos griffindor entraron en el gran comedor ya lleno de todas las personas. Hermione indignada volteo y le saco el dedo medio a blaise zabini q le había dicho eso

-10 puntos menos para slytherin señor zabini - una voz fría se escucho detrás de ellos. Era snape. Draco dejo de reír y miro a snape con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido como a punto de decir algo

-q?..pero..pero señor.. 

-he dicho señor malfoy, usted no se meta - snape lo reto. Hermione triunfal le saco la lengua a draco :PPP

-aunque viéndolo bien...zabini tiene razón - le comento snape al pasar al lado de ella en el oído a lo q hermione se puso roja y draco lo notó (n/a: celos cariño, celos, jajaja)

Era hora de pociones.

hermione caminaba velozmente, todos habían comido rápido y se dirigían a la clase con snape. Hermione se atraganto la comida para poder ir con harry y ron como 100pre pero ellos le llevaban muchos panes de adelanto y ya se habían marchado.

-esto me pasa x no comer rápido! - hermione se quejaba mientras caminaba sola hasta q alguien le apretó el brazo fuertemente x atrás. Hermione volteo y se topo con los ojos grises y fríos de draco

-ay, suéltame malfoy, o quieres q te sigan bajando puntos? - hermione se burlaba de el

-no se q esta pasando..pero se q es algo raro entre tu y el profesor snape...

-bueno..yo q tu no la chancaria tanto, debes de tener aunque sea una neurona en uso, no?..o tmb ya se t murió?..xq no me invitaste al velorio! - hermione rió fuertemente - era lo único q t distinguía de un simio, tu neurona era única malfoy

-deja de burlarte de mi sangresucia, o lo pagaras caro...

-no, creo q tu la pagaras caro..huroncito - hermione le sonrió y lo agarro por las mejillas mientras entraba en la sala.. Se encontró con harry q hablaba distraídamente con ron y coincidentemente tenia un grano enorme del tamaño del trasero de Jennifer López en el centro de a frente. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada llamando la atención de los amigos

-ola mi amor, como estas? - ron le preguntaba intentado poner una mano sobre el dichoso granito q parecía mas una bolsa de pus para ocultarlo. Hermione reprimió otra risita

-pues...no muy bien..tengo q hablar contigo - hermione lo miraba seriamente, era hora de decírselo todo...

-no se acerque mucho granger, no querrá llenarse la cara de pus cuando ese cuerno..digo grano reviente, lo q pasara tarde o temprano - snape apareció x atrás. Ron lo miro desafiante y se quedaron x largo rato así mirándose, como si fuera la pausa de una película   
zzzzz...zzzzz 

-YA CORTANLA, DIGAN ALGO, JOER! - Hermione les grito. Ambos volvieron a s estado "natural" y cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

Draco se sentó al lado de hermione, cosa q hizo q la chica se molestara + de lo q estaba...

-q coincidencia no granger, esa cosa q tiene weasley en la cara parece un... - comenzó a hablar malfoy

-una monada de granito no? - hermione lo corto

-iba a decir la palabra "cuerno"...no se xq pero sospecho q el profesor tiene q ver algo con sto...

-no sospeches nada, ya no hay neurona, ya no creo en tus palabras... - hermione hablaba cuando de pronto snape paso cerca a ello tirando "de casualidad" la pócima de hermione y todo su contenido. Todos los slytherin rieron

-lo siento señorita granger, tendrá q quedarse a limpiar eso..cuando sueñe la campana...TINNNN!

Jajajajaja, pues dejen mensajitos, espero q les halla gustado la primera parte de una historia con la q yo me mato de la risa cada vez q la vuelvo a releer, jaja XDD


	2. Tngo un sexto sentido q me dice que

Wolasss! Jaja, espero q les halla gustado el primer capitulo, como habran dado cuenta estoy loca y pos… los tomatazos, lechugas, acelgas loq me kieran tirar pa los reviews x favor, jaja, de nuevo advierto q es una parodia. Muchisisisisimas gracias x los reviews q me han mandado q me han dado ganas de seguir mandandoles los otros capis. Cuidense mucho mucho, un beshote y xfis firmen mi libro de revs!

**Cap 2 : Tengo un sexto sentido q me dice q me contaras un secreto**

Draco tiro a propósito su caldero y comenzó a silbar fuertemente, luego poniendo sus dos manos en su cabeza y prácticamente gritando agrego :  
-oh no, oh no!...deje caer este caldero q tan amablemente el profesor snape me había dado para hacer mi pócima AY-DIOSSSS-MIO AY-DIOSSS--MIO y ahora q hago, quien podrá salvarme?..ojala q el profesor snape no se entere - draco lo decía muy fuerte mirando de reojo al profesor snape cerciorándose de q este escuche. Hermione miro a draco con una ceja levantada y mirando el caldero roto solo dijo :

-_reparo_ - y automáticamente el caldero de draco volvió a su sitio con todo el contenido de nuevo y con el caldero arreglado y sin rasguño. Hermione le sonrió levantando una ceja y draco volvió a tirar el caldero con el brazo

-AY-DIOSSS-MIO AY-DIOSSS-MIO...

-YA CORTALA MALFOY, quieres una cuartada para quedarte, pues hazlo, quédate..eres un...unn.(n/a : y paso primavera, verano, otoño , invierno etc etc etc) ..un...

-si si granger si, ahora quédate limpiando igual q yo - malfoy comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

Snape miro a draco fastidiado y a la vez vio a hermione, ya no había nadie en la sala

-malfoy q haces aquí?..yo no te dije q te quedaras...

-pero señor, se me callo el caldero y como todo buen alumno decidí quedarme aca a ayudarlo xq usted se esfuerza x nosotros y así es como yo le repongo el caldero roto – A Draco le apareció de pronto una aureola amarilla en la cabeza

-aja si, y q mas?...señor malfoy, usted sabe q es mi alumno preferido - snape lo agarro x los hombros con una sonrisa fingida - y como tal yo le doy permiso, regrese a su casa común nomás, a usted yo le perdono todo - snape ya lo staba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando draco se escabullo y se acerco a hermione q parecía muy concentrada en algo, con los ojos fijos en alguna parte y el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mano sobre el mentón pensando...

-Wau! Como sale humo!..esteee, digo...q granger decida si me quedo o no, ella de seguro querrá ayuda en terminar sus labores - malfoy se acercó a hermione y la samaqueó fuertemente. Hermione sonrió ampliamente mientras se paraba como un resorte

-lo tengo! lo tengo! - hermione estiraba las manos mientras sonreía mas q antes - eres un..cara de….cara de cuaderno cuadriculado al que en una hoja se olvidaron de poner cuadriculas XP! (n/a : PLOP! ¬¬)

-¬¬U esteee...si granger si...bueno, eso querrá decir q si, así q ..me quedo a ayudar, no se preocupe, no molestare ni les haré perder de nada..a menos q ustedes hallan tenido otros planes...

-kedese malfoy, pero tmb quiero q me ordene los libros y arregle todos los calderos de sus compañeros - snape con un movimiento de varita hizo q todos los calderos se desparramen y q todos los libros caigan al piso mientras se marchaba x una puerta evidentemente rabioso...

-bien..se fue, gracias! – hermione le sonrió ampliamente, draco quedó en shock

-q? -fue lo único q atino a decir draco

-es q...es q...pues no quiero seguir poniéndole los cuernos a ron..yo no, no quiero (empleamos de nuevo las voz de telenovela) y no quiero q se vuelva un niño venado x mi culpa...sufriría demasiado pero es q no tiene lo q tiene snape..esa cara de perro boxer, ese cabello grasiento como el aceite de avión..no, ronnie no tiene esas cualidades..no se q voy a hacer! - hermione termino de contar y termino de poner su voz de telenovela mientras ponía su cabeza de lado y abría la boca y draco la observaba con cara de asco...

-pobre estúpida...con razón dicen q las inteligentes son las peores! ¬¬½

Hermione caminaba con paso decidido a su sala común. No sabia q hacer..se sentía acosada x un profesor...pero ella tmb tenia la culpa, ella lo había provocado, eso era lo q ella quería pero...

-donde estabas, t estábamos buscando - parvati salió a darle el encuentro. Hermione levanto la cara para verla y..

-AHHHH, parvati q te has hecho? - hermione grito horrorizada cuando vio la cara de parvati hinchada como un globo, con los ojos pequeñitos y la boca súper comprimida y con los pómulos y las mejillas gigantes, su cara aprecia un enorme grano

-es el resultado de la poción de snape, se supone q debía de salir solo mi poción encogedora pero al parecer había rastros de una antigua poción en mi caldero, de seguro debió de haber sido una poción q hizo snape pero se llevo solo un poquito, creo q era la poción para granos...no se...pero igual, quedó el contenido y se fusiono con la poción q bebí, oh hermione, soy una abominación! - parvati se tiro a llorar sobre el hombro d hermione. Hermione x un momento tuvo la impresión de q un grano viviente le estaba hablando pero no, era parvati...

-oh parvati lo siento tanto, pero he leído q esas pociones no duran mucho, en un mes probablemente se te ira...- hermione intentaba calmarla. Parvati salió llorando de aquél lugar

-HEY PARVATI! SI T AYUDA TE PODRIAS UNIR AL CIRCO DE LOS FENÓMENOS RAROS Y ASKEROSOS DEL PLANETA! GANARIAS DINERO! – gritó Hermione pero al parecer parvati o no escucho o se estrelló con un muro x el golpe seco q luego se oyó, hermione solo se encogió de hombros y entro a su sala común. Se encontraban harry y ron jugando ajedrez mágico y ginny se encontraba leyendo un ejemplar de "_Eres pelirroja? eres morena? quieres ser rubia? 100 instrucciones para ser la mejor chica mas popular de tu escuela_" y mas abajo en letras pequeñas decía "_escrito, revisado y traducido por Britney L.Spears_". Hermione comprendió al instante q de seguro era una revista de esas muggle q su papá siempre le mandaba a ginny pero esta vez la pelirroja leía la revista con mucha atención. Hermione se acerco vio en la portada la foto de una chica rubia cantando

-ginny.. – la llamó a la pelirroja

-esperaaaa!..dice q si me echo mayonesa al cabello lo tendré mas claro y brillante!

-ginny...

-AYYYYY HERMIONEEE, y dice q si lloro x mas de 1 hora conseguiré que los labios se vean rojos para siempre!

-ginnyyyyy...

-AYY LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN DE "BABY ONE MORE TIME"!

-DEJA DE LEER ESOOO - hermione le quemo la revista q se evaporo en manos de ginny. Ginny soltó un pequeño quejido y miro a hermione disgustada

-q mala eres, esa revista estaba muy interesante...

-querida…los consejos muggles no t ayudaran para los problemas q no puedes arreglar mágicamente..esteee, digo..tengo q contarte algo - hermione le dijo a ginny y ambas chicas subieron al cuarto de hermione.

Hermione se cercioro de q no hubiese nadie x ahí en ese momento y cerro las puertas y se echo en la cama. Al parecer sintió frió y se metió en la cama mientras ginny se acomodaba a su lado

-y bien? - le dijo ginny impaciente. Hermione se cubrió aun mas con las frazadas y mirando a todos lados agrego :

-_I want to tell you a secret...I see dead people_ (N/A: JAJAJA, HAN VISTO "SEXTO SENTIDO, LA PARTE EN DONDE EL CHIKITO LE DICE AL TIPO Q VE GENTE MUERTA, AJAJA) - hermione le contó mientras sacaba "niebla" x la boca, luego movió la cabeza y agregó - sorry, me confundí..estee..digo..estoy enamorada y saliendo con snape... - agrego hermione poniéndose un poco mas seria y con la voz neutral mientras sus labios temblaban ligeramente (ver como Emma Watson en la segunda peli, jaja)

Jajajajajaa, sorry sorry pero no me pude contener y tuve q poner lo de sexto sentido, desde q vi la película quise hacer una parodia de eso, jajaja. Este capi me ha salido + chistoso q el otro y espero q la 'creatividad' me siga aun en mis neuronas para las próximas q escriba.

Un besin y escríbanme a mi libro pleaseeeeeeeeee


End file.
